In the LTE (Long Term Evolution) Rel-8 system, there are two uplink channels, i.e. PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel) and PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel). PUCCH mainly carries UCI (Uplink Control Information), for HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Retransmission request) feedback information, channel quality feedback information, request scheduling and so on. PUCCH is transmitted in the uplink sub-frame and the both sides of the system bandwidth, as shown in FIG. 1, PUCCH uses code division and/or frequency division to distinguish users. PUSCH mainly carries uplink traffic data. PUSCH is transmitted in the uplink sub-frame and the whole system bandwidth except for bandwidth occupied by PUCCH, as shown in FIG. 1, PUSCH uses frequency division to distinguish users.
LTE REL-8 uplink is designed to follow the strict single carrier characteristics, in which, a UE transmits only one physical channel or signal. Therefore, when a UE have to transmit both PUSCH and PUCCH in a sub-frame, it needs to insert the UCI into uplink packet and transmit it in PUSCH, to ensure the signal carrier characteristic, as shown in the No.2 sub-frame in FIG. 2. In LTE REL-8, independent closed-loop control operations of PUSCH and PUCCH are applied. Because of UE only can send one of the PUSCH and PUCCH in an uplink sub-frame, the closed-loop power control command for PUSCH or PUCCH controls the transmitting power in each sub-frame's. The definition of LTE REL-8 uplink power headroom report (PHR) is as the following. The UE reports to network side device the calculated transmitting power headroom of the current sub-frame, by which the network side device determines the MCS and resource allocations for uplink data scheduling in the next time, to avoid the UE reaches power limitation. PHR is defined as the UE maximum transmitting power minus the transmitting power of PUSCH in sub-frame i:PH(i)=PCMAX−PPUSCH(i)   (1)
In the process of achieving this present invention, the inventor found that there are following problems of existing technology:
The single carrier characteristic of uplink transmission is relaxed in LTE-Advanced by allow UE transmit PUCCH and PUSCH simultaneously in the same sub-frame, as shown in FIG. 2. However, no specific mechanism to configure the uplink channel transmissions is published, without which, the system cannot work properly.